new moon epilogue in edward pov
by twiskylove
Summary: there are two chapters in this story . it talks about the end of the book new moon but in edward pov . if you want jacob pov just review me . and tell me what you want.


**MINE AND ONLY MINE \\\\\\it's all to stephanie meyer/ hope you enjoy**

**...**

**CHAPTER (1)**

**EDWARD POV :**

**i was waiting for my bella at newtons store so i can see her and then take her still dreams every night about me leaving her again.**

**i got really pissed when i arrived to newtons store because from the moment i parked my car in the driveway ,i heard his cruel thoughts about my bella.**

**at one moment i was going to run and rip his head off,because one of his thoughts were about him kissing her like a really hungry person eating food for the first time in a long while.**

**i was really jealous because she is not his at all , she is MINE and ONLY MINE,and NO BODY is going to take her from me , unless she tells me to stay away from her and never come near her.**

**"bye"mike told her ,while he was imagining how it is like to kiss her, and what her lips will feel like ,he imagined them to be:soft,warm,and the most important thing to him was that they will shape his **

**perfectly.**

**i was really really really mad BODY WILL KISS DOES HE THINK HIMSELF TO EVEN IMAGINE KISSING THE LIPS THAT ARE MINE,MINE,MINE.**

**"bye to you too,see you soon mike"my bella told him,she gave him a hug.**

**i saw her come out from the store ,when she saw me she beamed at me.**

**after i saw that all my anger was gone and was replaced with lust and most importantly LOVE for HER.**

**"good afternoon love,how was work?"i asked her ,while i held the door of my car opened for her.**

**"good ,thank you."she told me while she got in the car. **

**i started the engine of the car , as it purred to life i look at her face she was a little bit called jacob allot.i was 100% against the idea .and even if she tried to see him without me i will try with all**

**my power to keep her away from him.i wanted to keep her away from him because ,1:he is dangers .2: i dont want to admit it, but i was so jelouse because he is the only one that can take my bella **

**from me. and i am really afraid that he will take her from me .because i lost her once and i dont want to lose her again.i know the feeling , and i am terrified that i am going to feel it again...TO A WOLF.**

**we were almost to her house when i heard Charlie's thoughts.**

**"i am going to kill her,what was she thinking when she was on the that jacob told me about that .but he is going to be in trouble is that damet EDWARD STUPED CULLEN".**

**his thoughts were super deadly.**

**i turned to bella and she sed to me"what is it?"**

**"charlie..."i started to say but trailed off.**

**"my dad?"she shouted for her fathers safety.**

**"charlie is...not going to kill you ,but he is thinking about it"i told her .**

**i didn't park in bella's driveway i parked behind the bushes so we could talk to the mutt and settle things up with him...AND TO PROVE THAT SHE IS MINE...a part of my mind shouted at me but i ignored **

**it.**

**"what did i do?"for the 100000000 time from the time i met always blames herself for something that she didn't did a little part in this and it is driving the i give the dog the **

**whole he is the one that allowed her to ride the bike in the first place.**

**suddenly she gasped when she saw the bike on her house porch.**

**"no. why .why did jacob do this to me?"she said with a sad then she became the bella - like **

**kittenish fury that i always thought that was so cute on her.**

**"is he still here?"she hissed with a really angry voice that i was scared of her for a moment.**

**"yes"i answered her. and pointed to the woods "he is waiting for US".**

**she jumped out of the car ,and headed toward was full of anger and madness that she won't be happy when she sees ALL.**

**i jumped after her not liking the idea of her being alone with IS MINE AND ONLY same old voice shouted at the other part of me was concerned about her safety.**

**i wrapped my hand around her waist.**

**"let me go..."she was really angry now."i am going to murder "she shouted toward the woods so jacob could hear her.**

**Jacob's thoughts were now about the guilt he felt.i felt really happy that his smug thoughts faded and are never going to come back i am not going to give him is will **

**always be MINE .even if she didn't know it.i will fight always double the strengthen he will fight for her.**

**"charlie will hear you."i warned her as i held her shaking form to my body that is full of for for SHE IS MINE.i am the only one that will hold her like that and kiss and touch her too **

**like that.**

**"just give me one round with jacob and then i will deal with charlie"she told me with a hiss as she was still struggling against my iron hands and WAY I WAS LETTING HER GO TO HIM AND LEAVE **

**ME.**

**"jacob black wants to see me"i told her. she instantly stop her i was happy from that because that means that she is not going to fail me to a stupid,immature PUPPY."that is why he is still **

**here".i informed her.**

**"talk?"she asked me.**

**"more or less."i answered her.**

**"how much more?"she asked worried.**

**"he is not here to fight me,he is acting as...the spokesperson for the pack."i answered to make her less worried.**

**"we should hurry ...charlie is getting impatient"i told her.**

**bella nodded and i led her to jacob .when we arrived, i saw jacob and instantly took bella behind me.**

**"SHE IS MINE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?YOU STUPID PUPPY"i hisses so low that jacob would only hear.**

**"we will see about that."he told me with confident in his did not hear any of this.**

**i know that he loves her but that doesn't mean he could take her from .and that doesn't mean that she could go near him so he would hurt her and take her from me.**

**"bella"jacob sed to her without looking at her .he felt happy just seeing made me mad.**

**"why?"she asked him with sadness in her voice."how could you do this to me jacob?".**

**...**

**CHAPTER TWO IS UP SOON HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ... LOVE YOU ALL...LOL**


End file.
